The invention relates to a lifting and depositing device for portable containers, e.g., containers, shelters, superstructure replacement parts or the like, with a plurality of rack and pinion jacks to be fastened on the container, of which the jack housings can be connected with the container, and can be raised and lowered along a support leg with a rack, and the jacks have parts which can be pivoted away or removed.
A lifting and depositing device of this type is already disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,586,723. With this device, the jack housings can be opened to the outside by the parts which can be pivoted to the side or removed, so that the support legs can be inserted from the outside transversely to the lift direction into the open jack housing, which provides the advantage that the support legs can be connected at practically any height on the container with the rack and pinion jacks on the side of the container. Thus, time-consuming cranking which is otherwise necessary for the two idle strokes during a work cycle (depositing the container from the vehicle onto the ground and later the reverse) is unnecessary.
It is known that the separate rack and pinion jacks are moved together when not in use, saving space during storage. Because of the possibilof separation of the support legs from the rack and pinion jacks, detachably attached to the portable containers, this lifting and depositing device is divided into individual lightweight parts which are easy to handle. However, here the rack and pinion gear, forming one part with the bracket, is still relatively heavy and therefore correspondingly difficult to handle. Also, with the jack housing parts pivoted away, the support legs could not be manually moved axially into the jack housing, in order to optionally by-pass the required idle stroke. For this purpose, the support legs must always be moved to the side out of the opened jack housings.
A lifting and depositing device for portable containers is also disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,540,400, in which the bracket can be separated from the rack and pinion jacks and their housings. Here, however, the rack and pinion jack gearing with relatively high jack housings are again in one part and form a correspondingly heavy structural part. One further drawback of this known device resides in the fact that, because of the closed jack housing, the idle stroke must both upwards and downward be by-passed continuously by means of the rack and pinion gearing by means of time-consuming cranking.